Peter and Gwen's stolen moments
by Nicky-2890
Summary: As the title says, this will be a series of drabbles about Peter and Gwen. This might or might not turn into a real story later on. Most of it will be fluff and stuff that i come up with and write down. Movie verse! Might be slightly OOC, but i'll try to keep their personalities as close to the real thing as possible. Title is really stupid, I know. Open to suggestions! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I saw The Amazing Spiderman two weeks ago and I'm officially freaking out. I have an unhealthy obsession about the Peter/Gwen pairing, but most of all I'm completely, hopelessly and utterly obsessed with Andrew Garfield. I've had a crush on him ever since I saw The Social Network but now that I saw him in TASM I'm full-blown obsessed. I've stalked him like a lunatic, seriously.**

**Okay, so I don't know what this story will be about, I don't even have a story arc or anything planned for this story. Right now it's just drabbles and fluffs about my new favorite pairing. I'm doing this cause I've read every FF story about them and also because I felt that they didn't have enough cute moments in the movie.**

**By the way, even though I proclaimed Andrew Garfield as my personal property, I'm actually pretty glad him and Emma Stone are a couple in real life. They look extremely cute together! Plus, they're both really awkward and funny and it's always fun to see an awkward couple :P**

**Enough of my ranting, on to the story/drabble/whatever!**

**Almost forgot! I own nothing! All the characters belong to Marvel!**

GWEN POV:

It was currently 7 p.m. I was in my room, finishing a science paper that was due two weeks from today. I was used to finishing homework ahead of time; I hated procrastinating unlike my boyfriend. He was a master at leaving things for the last minute, and still he managed to keep his grades up and be second in our class (right behind me, of course). That's how smart he was. I smiled at myself. It had to be the 50th time today that I had catched myself thinking about Peter. I just couldn't help myself, I mean, how could I not think of him if he had basically changed my life? Ever since I saw him take a beating from some guy named Flash just because he wouldn't take a picture of a kid being tortured at school I knew he was special.

A slight _thud_ outside my window brought me back to my senses, followed by the slight rasping sound my window made as it was being pushed open. I turned in my seat and felt a smile spread across my face as I saw Peter gracefully flinging himself inside my room. He had a smile on his face, too.

"Hey". He said, pulling me into a standing position so we could face each other. He planted a light kiss on my forehead and laced our fingers together.

"Hey." I replied as I inspected him, looking for injuries as usual. It had become a habit of mine, product of being Spider-Man's girlfriend. Peter chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" I asked with a slight giggle.

He used his free hand to stroke my check as he spoke. "I know what you're doing." He chuckled again. God, he had to be the most adorable person on Earth. "I'm not hurt, I promise."

"Oh."I stifled a laugh as I felt a slight blush coloring my cheeks. "You didn't fight anyone on your way here?" I used my own free hand to stroke his arm. I could feel all his well-toned muscles since he was wearing his spandex suit.

He shook his head indicating a 'no'. "All the streets on my way here were clear." He smiled down at me. "I just came by to say hello and hang out for a while." His eyes bore into mine. His gaze was innocent, but at the same time I could sense a hidden passion that only I could notice. To everyone else, Peter Parker was the nerdy dork that lived with his aunt and never hurt anyone (except for his little episode in the gym where he literally destroyed the basketball ring), but I knew him so much better than that. Yes, he was a little nerdy and he did live with his aunt May, but he was also the bravest and most noble person I had ever met. He was a hero, after all.

"Gwen?" I realized he had been talking to me and I wasn't listening.

"Yeah? Sorry, I didn't mean to zone-out." I apologized and felt the blush coming back up.

His eyebrows pulled together and for a second he looked slightly worried. "Is everything okay?" He asked. He was sitting in my bed now. I was leaning against my desk.

"Yeah, of course it is." I replied quickly and added an honest smile. Ever since my father had died and Peter and I had gotten back together he was constantly worried about me. It was all part of his guilt for bailing on me when I needed him the most, and even though I had told him about a million times that I understood why he did it, he still felt bad. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually, I promised Aunt May I'd be home for dinner." He shot me an apologetic look. "She's making meat loaf." We both laughed when he said that. Aunt May's meat loaf was terrible, but it reminded her of Peter's dead uncle, Ben.

"Then you should probably go soon. You don't want to keep Aunt May waiting." I said. He put his arms around me and held me close.

"In a minute." He said and then touched his lips to mine ever so softly. I loved it when he did that, like he was teasing me. I responded by leaning forward and closing the gap between us. He kissed me harder now, but still softly. After a few seconds he pulled away, but stayed close enough so our foreheads were touching. "If you want, I can come by afterwards." He mumbled.

"Mmm… Okay." I whispered. We were so close that his breath tickled my face. It was distracting, to say the least. My hands were around his neck and my fingers were tangled in his hair.

Peter pressed me up against him lightly and pressed his lips to mine again. This time he kissed me more passionately than before. This is what I mean when I say I know him better than everyone else. Peter looks like he couldn't handle being close to a girl, but when we're together all the shyness goes away. That's what I like so much about him, among other things obviously. But this particular aspect of his personality is something I find incredibly amazing. He's the sweetest, kindest, and most humble person you can think of ever meeting, but at the same time he can be spontaneous and wild if he wants to.

We kissed for a couple of minutes until I unwillingly pulled away. "Aunt May's waiting for you, Pete." I said. I couldn't help but smile at him when he grunted and stood up. "You don't want her to be mad, do you?" I laughed. He joined in and chuckled a little.

"You're right." He shook his head a couple of times. "You have to stop distracting me like that, Gwen!" He shot me a playful glare.

I sighed, playing along. "Fine." I held my hands up as a sign of surrender. "I guess I'll have to stop."

"Please don't." He looked at me with wide eyes. His expression reflected pure terror. I laughed harder and he pulled me to his arms again. "Seriously, don't." He gave me a chaste kiss and moved to my window. He had one leg out and turned his head to look at me. "I'll be back later."

"I'll be waiting." I said in a sing-song voice and smiled. He pulled his mask on and jumped off the fire escape. I ran to the window in time to see him shoot out a web rope from one of his web shooters and swing away into the city.

I had dinner with my mom and my two little brothers. It was nothing special, just a regular day with my family. My mom asked about school, and Peter. My little brothers chose that moment to make fun of me by singing 'Peter and Gwenie sitting in a tree…". To that I just rolled my eyes.

Ever since Peter and I had gotten back together a few weeks ago, my mom had been keeping close tabs on our relationship. I couldn't exactly blame her for she'd had to endure my depression when we had been apart. I cried every single day, that with my dad dying the same day had marked the darkest period of my life.

I still wasn't entirely over the fact that my dad had died, I guess no one ever gets over something like that, but it didn't hurt so much to think about it anymore. I guess that with everything that was going on with my life lately, I had successfully distracted my mind enough to push away the desire to break down and cry every time I saw a police cruise on the street.

After dinner, I went back to my room to wait for Peter's call or text. Sometimes he just showed up without bothering to call. Not that I complained, but because of that he had already scared me half to death a couple of times and walked in on me changing once. He swore he didn't see me in my underwear, but I'm pretty sure he was just being a gentleman about it.

It was already 10:30 p.m. and there were no signs of Peter. I started organizing my room a bit, not that it was a mess but a few things were out of place and I put them back. Again, Peter's doing. He enjoyed misplacing things around my room when he thought I wasn't looking. I asked him about it one day and he said my room was 'too tidy'. He also said he did that to see if I would notice which of course, I did.

At about 10:47, I got a text from Peter saying: **gonna take me a little while to get there. Ran into a few burglars. **

I sighed and plopped myself on my bed. I decided to call my friend Evelyn or "Eevie" for short. I had promised to call her today, but had completely forgotten about it. After chatting with her for about an hour, we hung up and I checked my cell for possible missed calls or texts. Nothing. The meant he was still out there fighting crime. I rolled my chair up to my window and sat there with my cell on my lap and waited.

**A/N: I wasn't going to cut the story here, but it was getting late and I was getting kind o f sleepy. Also, I want to see how you people react to my writing to see if I should go on or find another hobby! :P**

**Please, please review! Reviews make me feel good and also, I'm open to suggestions if you guys want me to write a drabble about something you come up with or want to see me write about, send me a review or PM telling me about it and I'll see what I can do .**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is pretty much a continuation of the last one. I wanted to include this part in the last chapter, but I was too tired to keep writing. Anyway, I'm pleased to say that I have gotten 3 reviews so far and all of them have been positive! :D I'm glad to know that some people are enjoying my sloppy writing.**

**I own nothing! Only my ideas…. Peter Parker still belongs to Marvel, along with all the other amazing characters in this story.**

**Okay, so here you go!**

Last chapter (Gwen POV):

_I sighed and plopped myself on my bed. I decided to call my friend Evelyn or "Eevie" for short. I had promised to call her today, but had completely forgotten about it. After chatting with her for about an hour, we hung up and I checked my cell for possible missed calls or texts. Nothing. The meant he was still out there fighting crime. I rolled my chair up to my window and sat there with my cell on my lap and waited._

Peter POV:

Dinner with Aunt May had been nice. Ever since I decided to break my promise to Gwen's dad and finally get back together with her, or in my case beg her to take me back, I hadn't been spending much time at home. I was always at school, or with Gwen or swinging around New York. So it was nice to spend some time with my aunt for a change.

Right now I was on my way back to Gwen's apartment. It wasn't very late, but even if it was I had promised to come by and I hated cancelling on Gwen. I just couldn't bear to disappoint her even the slightest bit, especially after what I put her through. She was probably waiting for me by now.

I didn't bother putting on the Spider-Man suit, but still took my backpack with me. I always took it with me just in case. After all, New York a _very_ busy city in every sense of the word and not even thieves took time off.

_Only a few minutes and I'll be there. _I thought to myself as I got closer and closer to my destination. I was already smiling like a fool just by thinking that in a few short minutes I'd be holding my beautiful girlfriend in my arms. My happiness was cut short when I suddenly felt the familiar turn my stomach did whenever danger was close by. The hair on my arms and the back of my neck were sticking up as I landed on a rooftop and quickly changed into my suit. My ears were buzzing, which meant I was close. I felt a slight pull towards my west and I quickly threw myself of the rooftop, shooting a biocable just in time to swing myself in that direction. I could already hear the screaming.

I landed in front of a Seven Eleven and looked inside. Three men with their faces covered were pointing guns at the cashier and some employees. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. I quickly typed a message to Gwen and stuffed it back inside my backpack. I hid my belongings as quickly as I could and made an appearance on the crime scene in-progress. It only took about five minutes to disable the three men, but not before one of them threw a soda can at my head and successfully hit me in the eye. _Oh, that's gonna swell._ I then proceeded to tie him up with the other and leave them in the middle of the store so the employees could call the police and take care of them. The cashier gave me a breathless "thank-you" as I made my way out.

Then I was trying to make my way to Gwen's again, but apparently every burglar in town had decided to make an appearance tonight 'cause I ran into a couple of guys attacking a girl in a dark alley. I took care of that, too but it took me a little longer to calm the lady down. She was hysterical and kept screaming incoherently. Then a few miles away, a woman had grabbed another woman's purse and tried to steal it. I wasn't a big fan of fighting female muggers, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. I went out of my way not to harm her, though.

When I finally got to check my phone again, it was almost two o' clock in the morning and I had no missed calls from Gwen. That was weird; she usually would've called me like ten times by now. Was she mad at me? I decided to check for myself and swiftly landed on her fire escape, right outside her window. I frowned when I didn't see her inside. I gently pushed her window open.

I peered in and couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. She was fast asleep on her armchair right beside the window. Her head was resting on one of her arms and her bangs fell messily above her eyes. He lips were parted and I could hear faint snores. She was in her pajamas and had a sweater on to keep herself warm. I approached her carefully and noticed her cell clutched tightly in her hand. I tried to pry it from her fingers to put it on her bedside table but as soon as I touched her, her eyes fluttered and opened slowly.

"Mmm…." She groaned. "Peter?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily and reached out to me in the darkness.

I put my index finger to my lips. "Shh, I'm right here." I whispered at her.

"What time is it?" She asked, groggily. I checked the time in her cell phone.

"Almost 2:30 in the morning." I replied. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she didn't say anything.

I gently scooped Gwen in my arms so I could carry her to the bed. She automatically latched her arms around my neck and smiled at me softly. She looked incredibly tired.

The moonlight must have hit my face because she suddenly gasped. "What happened to your face?" She gently touched her fingers to my swollen eye and I winced at the contact. "Put me down; let me take a look at it." She looked more awake now and she squirmed in my arms. I didn't let go of her.

"I'm fine." I reassured her. "Really, it's nothing." She frowned at me.

"What do you mean 'it's nothing'?" She asked angrily. "It's obviously _something_. You're eye is completely swollen!"

"Gwen." I said firmly, giving her a look. "If I say I'm fine it's because I am. I don't have any more injuries and we both know this will be completely healed by the morning. Now, can I tuck my girlfriend into bed?" She swallowed hard and nodded. "Good." I walked over to her bed and gently put her down, covering her with the sheets so she wouldn't be cold. I kneeled beside her and she turned towards me.

"What took you so long?" She half-whispered. I grabbed one of her hands and laced our fingers together. "Last thing I knew, you were fighting off some burglars."

"Yeah, some guys decided to assault a Seven Eleven." I said and frowned as I continued. "One of the guys threw a soda can at my head when I was tying up the other one. That's why my eye's al beat up." I was a little ashamed telling Gwen about that because I could've easily dodged the attack, but I wasn't really paying that much attention. Gwen squeezed my hand as if she had just read my mind. She smiled softly at me.

"It's okay." She said. "Those things happen sometimes, I guess." I gave her a wide smile and kissed her hand. She was just so perfect I couldn't believe sometimes. And the best part of it all was that she was _mine._ No one else could be with her like me.

"Anyway, after I took care of that I ran into a few more criminals." I continued. "And one of the ladies I saved went hysterical, she kept screaming at me. It was terrible." To that, Gwen giggled a bit and I chuckled in response.

"Lucky for her, Spider-Man was there to calm her down." Gwen said and gave me a playful nudge.

"She sure is one lucky lady." I said, playing along. Gwen just rolled her eyes at me and snorted. "Isn't she?"

She smiled and pulled me down so our faces were centimeters apart and whispered: "The luckiest in the world". She closed the tiny gap between us, pressing her lips firmly to mine in a soft kiss. My hands tangled themselves I her hair and I deepened the kiss. She responded by tugging at my arm, trying to pull me closer. I shifted so I was sitting in the bed in front of her. We kept kissing each other hungrily and I could feel Gwen smiling against my lips.

After what seemed like an eternity, we pulled away to catch some air. Our foreheads were touching and I stroked the hair on the back of her neck. Gwen was trailing her finger up and down my chest, it was making me crazy. I pulled back a little so I could kiss her forehead and lingered there for a few seconds.

She broke the comfortable silence first. "Thanks for swinging by, I know you must be really tired." She said in a low voice, just above a whisper. I gave her a quick kiss as a 'you're welcome'. She looked at me sadly. "I wish you didn't have to leave, though."

I paused and thought about it for a moment. Aunt may was probably asleep by now and wouldn't be waking up until morning. "Maybe I don't have to." I grinned mischievously at Gwen and she gave me a confused look. "Aunt May's probably asleep by now. I asked her not to wait up for me. And she won't wake up until about 7 in the morning."

"What are you saying, Peter Parker?" Gwen said, grinning madly at me.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you set up and alarm for about 6:30 in the morning, I could probably spend the rest of the night here with you." I said slowly, measuring her reaction. "If you want me to, of course." I added quickly. Gwen blinked at me a couple of times as she processed my words and next thing I knew, her lips were attacking mine again. She kissed me passionately and I responded with the same amount of enthusiasm.

When we finally broke apart, Gwen was the first to speak. "Of course I want you to stay, Pete!" She whisper-yelled. She pecked me on the lips once more and then frowned at me, eyeing me up and down. "Uhm, are you sure you don't wanna change?" She asked, suddenly. I looked down at myself and noticed I was still wearing my Spider-Man suit. Which was dirty from all the action it had seen lately.

"Yeah, I probably should." I stood up and made my way to her window again. "Set up the alarm while I come back" I said, looking at Gwen over my shoulder. She nodded quickly. I jumped out the window and got my clothes and fished my clothes out of my backpack, which had been resting near the window.

A few minutes later, Gwen was snuggled into my side and her arm was draped across my chest. I sighed happily as I put my arms around her and pulled her closer. We both fit comfortably in her bed, since it was queen-sized. Gwen looked up at me and smiled.

"Good night, Pete." She said.

"Sweet dreams, Gwen." I leaned down and gave her one last goodnight kiss. She closed her eyes, her smile still adorning her features as she slowly drifted off into sleep. I followed suit and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over me.

One last thought crossed my head before I finally fell asleep: not only was I holding the most beautiful girl in the world as she slept peacefully, but I also managed to do what brought me the deepest sense of fulfillment.

I had made my girl happy.

**A/N: Soooooo, here's the part that didn't make it into last chapter, but should have!**

**Let me know what you think by giving me lots and lots of reviews! **

**As I said on the last chapter, I'm open to suggestions so if your guys want me to write a drabbled based on something you come up with or if you want me to include something in one of the chapters let me know!**

**Hope you liked this one, it took me all day to write it!**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my God, the reviews! I'm so very thankful for the few people who have submitted reviews for this story! You guys are the best! Thank you very, very much for your support! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Spider-Man belongs to Marvel and Marvel ONLY! I just borrow these characters to write my stories…**

**Here's another chapter, hope you like it!**

Gwen POV:

My favorite time of the year had finally come. The weather turned colder, everything seemed to slow down just the slightest bit and the leaves turned to beautiful shades of brown, orange and yellow. Ever since I was a kid, autumn had always been my favorite season. I smiled as I breathed in the clear, pollen-free air in the school parking lot. Everyone around me was wearing coats and such to keep themselves warm. The weather was also something I loved about this season.

I still had about half an hour before the bell for first period rang, so I decided to go inside and get whatever I needed from my locker. I was used to being early, I had been taught to always be in time for everything I did in case something happened I'd have time to spare. As I was making my way towards the entrance I heard someone calling my name and I turned around. I saw Peter riding his skateboard, dodging angry students as they tried to walk past him. He kept apologizing every time he blocked someone's path. It was pretty funny to watch, if you ask me. How could a person be so clumsy and awkward and at the same time have perfect aiming and precision to fling himself from building to building every day, would always be a mystery to me.

When Peter finally reached me, I started walking next to him and he slowed down until he was riding his board at the same pace I was walking. He flashed me his adorable grin at me and said a simple "hi". I smiled back at him and did the same. We kept walking, well I kept walking and he kept rolling, in comfortable silence for a few moments until I remembered what I wanted to tell him the second I saw him arrive.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to ride that to school with a weather like this?" I said, eyeing his skateboard. He blinked at me a couple of times and then shrugged nonchalantly.

"I dunno." He said. He paused for a beat, pondering my question, and added: "I did get a little cold on my way here, but I haven't been sick since the whole spider situation happened so I guess it doesn't really matter."

I felt my eyebrows pulling together in a confused expression. "Really, not even a tiny cold?" I asked. He shook his head quickly, indicating a 'no'. "Huh, that's interesting." I said, more to myself than to him.

"Who knows, maybe that's another one of my abilities? Never getting sick?" He wondered aloud. His gaze was clouded; he was clearly lost in thought. I smiled softly at him.

"Anyway, I don't want you taking any chances." I said after a few beats. That seemed to break him out of his trance and his eyes focused on mine again. He gave me an amused look and I broke our eye contact by directing my gaze straight ahead again.

"Are you concerned about my well-being, Gwen?" He asked in a smug tone. I could practically hear the smug smile through his voice. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"No." I said, dragging the 'o'. "Actually, I'm worried about my own health because if you catch something that would mean that I would be in risk of catching whatever you have." I stole a glance at him and he gave me a hurt look.

"Geez, Gwen." He said and put a hand to his heart. He was going all-out with the mock hurt stuff. "You seriously are corrupted."

I laughed at that. "What?" I said.

"Yeah, I mean, if anybody would happen to be listening into our conversation they would get a _really_ bad impression of us." He lost me at that. I stopped in my tracks and faced him, confusion written all across my face. He stopped and picked up his board from the ground. He laughed at my expression. "You just implied that we share saliva or something like that." He added, chuckling to himself.

I laughed and gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder. "Right, I forgot that we _never_ share oral germs." I replied. He gasped in fake horror at my words, covering his mouth with his hands and all.

"Gwen Stacy, that sounds _dirty_!" He said in a hushed tone, making me laugh again. "I should really consider staying away from you; you're a very bad influence." I glared at him for a few seconds and started walking again, but he pulled me back.

I wiggled out of his embrace, pretending I was hurt by what he had said. "Sorry for messing with your impeccable innocence, _Peter Parker._" I sneered at him, mocking him as he had done to me. He laughed at my words. "Oh, you think my hurt feelings are funny?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and jutting my bottom jaw out. I was the image of defiance.

He chuckled a few more times before speaking again. "Of course not!" He said. He then proceeded to pull me closer and hold me by my hip with his free hand. I crossed my arms, standing my ground. "C'mon Gwen, I was just kidding!" He said, still sporting that adorable grin of his.

"I'm afraid you'll have to try a little harder than that." I said, raising my chin at him. "My feelings are deeply hurt, you know."

"Oh really?" He said, dropping his tone. He set down his board so it was resting against his leg and gently un-crossed my arms, wrapping them on each of his sides so I was partially hugging him. He moved his own hands and cradled my face with his fingertips. "Exactly how hurt are those feelings of yours?" He dropped his tone even more than before, making his voice deeper. The close proximity allowed me to smell his perfume: _Armani Code_ by Giorgio Armani. The scent was just intoxicating. I was rapidly losing focus and my eyes drifted to Peter's lips unconsciously.

"Very, very hurt." I replied, my voice just above a whisper. My face inched towards his in anticipation. Peter smiled at my reaction and chuckled to himself a couple of times. _Please kiss me now!_ I was screaming the words so loudly in my head I was surprised Peter couldn't hear them. His face came closer to mine very slowly, inch by inch. The space between us was unbearable and so was Peter's slowness. I wanted him, no; I _needed_ to feel his lips on mine that very second before I spontaneously combusted or something. I felt my eyelids close as I un-patiently waited for the familiar and indescribable feeling of having Peter's lips pressed against mine.

Finally my pleas were answered when he brushed his lips against mine. My victory was short lived when he pulled away less than a second after. My eyes shot open and met his brown orbs which were full of amusement. Was he still mocking me? He chuckled again and put his lips to my ear. "We're on school grounds, Miss Stacy. This isn't appropriate behavior for this kind of environment." He whispered. Just then, I became aware of the sea of students passing by us. I had completely forgotten we had an audience, but still I didn't care. I scoffed indignantly and pushed him away.

"Are you serious, Peter? Ugh!" I scowled at him and started walking away. I only gave two steps forward, cause next thing I knew Peter was grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him. His lips found mine again as he gave me one long and simple kiss. He pulled away after a moment and smiled down at me. I rolled my eyes at him and started towards the school entrance again. After a few moments, I heard Peter jog his way back to my side. He matched his pace to mine and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. I glanced sideways at him and noticed he was carrying his board with him again.

"Hey, Gwen." Peter said. I pretended to ignore him as we made our way to my locker. I opened it and started taking my books out and he leaned against the other lockers, next to me. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

I closed my locker and turned around to face him. He flashed a toothy grin at me and I couldn't help but smile back, softly. "See you later, Peter." I said before turning around and walking away, smiling widely at myself like an idiot.

**A/N: Okay, so what I wanted to portray with this chapter is the fact that even though Peter is a dork and a nerd and everything else along those lines, and even though he may be kind of a loser when he's not wearing his Spider-Man suit, he has a girlfriend and he knows how to be a man for her. You see, in my opinion, being a man isn't just opening the door for a lady or giving her roses and chocolates. To me, being a man is having the ability to both respect a woman in every way AND being able to dominate her without abusing her.**

**As you can see in this chapter, Peter is awkward and clumsy around other people but when he's with Gwen he seems to just know what to do. He knows what makes her tick and what drives her crazy, and he's not afraid to use that knowledge to his benefit. He knows how to hold her the right way, how to kiss her and make her beg for more, but he never EVER loses his respect for her and never forgets that he is, in fact, dealing with a lady. I hope this was all transmitted through the chapter and is as evident to you guys as it is to me. **

**Please keep sending me your reviews and don't forget to feel free to send in requests as well! If you guys have any ideas, thoughts, suggestions, anything! Just click on that pretty little button below and either send me a review or a PM!**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a while but I just started a new semester in college today so I've been really busy! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and please ignore the grammatical errors and typos. Its past eleven o'clock at night and I've been up since five in the morning. Bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Man or any of the characters in this story. What a shame.**

Gwen POV:

Peter and I fallen into a beautiful, yet mortifying at times, pattern. Or maybe I could call it a routine. During the week I would arrive early to school, as usual, go to my locker to get whatever I needed and then go to class fifteen minutes before the bell rang. I would use that time to read a book, or check my email on my laptop, or just stare off into space while I daydreamed about my boyfriend. I know, I was just like any other love-struck high school girl. Class would start and Peter would be about two or three minutes late, as usual. We'd sit together at lunch in the same table, with the same people, and make casual conversation till recess was over. After class, Peter would drop me off at OSCORP (since my internship still wasn't over, although I was transferred to a different department since Dr. Connor's research had been discontinued), and in the evening he'd come to my window dressed up in his Spider Man suit and wait until he picked up a signal from his police scanner indicated it was time to go. He'd come late into the night sometimes, so I could patch him up when he got hurt.

In the weekends, he'd come by to my house for dinner, or I'd go to his so I could see aunt May and spend some time with her. As it turned out, his aunt and I had developed a close relationship. Peter says she loves me more than she loves him, but I highly doubt that.

Every week was pretty much the same, with a few differences here and there, but still the same. I could tell it was bothering Peter and even thought I'd never say so, it was bothering me too. You see, I've always been a planner. I've always made plans ahead of time, I've always known which step goes next and I avoid surprises like the plague. But ever since Peter and I became an item, I've had the chance to taste what it's like to let loose a bit and it feel great sometimes. The thrill of not knowing what to expect or do next was something I welcomed with a smile if it had to do with my relationship.

I've become a walking contradiction, which is why I say that Peter changed my life. He literally turned it upside down when he came into it, but that was just one of the reasons why I loved him so much. He was everything I needed to feel complete.

I realized I had dozed off when a pair of hand suddenly covered my eyes, snapping me out of it. I was facing my locker, putting my books away before heading to recess.

"Guess who." Peter's voice whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I smiled.

"Uh, George Clooney?" I replied. Peter chuckled at my response and dropped his hands to my waist. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're not George." I said, faking disappointment.

"Guess not." He smiled that goofy grin of his at me and let go of me. I leaned back against my locker as I watched him start fidgeting. His eyes shot straight to the ground as he seemed to have found something interesting there. After about a minute or two of fidgeting, shuffling and overall awkwardness on his part, he finally spoke. "Hey,uh… Can I uh… A-ask you something?"

"Sure Pete, what's up?" I said. I waited. He looked like he was about to sprint off and hide under a table or something. I still wonder how this guy can be the same one that goes out saving people every day. He glanced up at me for a second and then looked back at the ground. I tapped my foot in anticipation.

"Okay… Okay, so I-uh." He started. He then shook his head rapidly and took a deep breath. "So, here's the thing." More fidgeting. God, what was up with him? He only ever got this nervous when he was about to ask me out on a date. "Okay! Uh… I-I wanted to ask you what are your plans?" I gave him a confused look and he scratched the back of his neck. "Let me reformulate that." He said, gesturing with his hands.

"Please do, but take your time." I said, pouring sarcasm in my tone. He shot me a pleading look as he readied himself again. I gave him an encouraging smile and signaled him to go on with my hand.

"What I meant to ask was what your plans are for _tonight_." He made emphasis in the word "tonight" and waited for my answer. Bingo! He was gonna ask me out on a date. I giggled at his words and he smiled nervously. I still couldn't understand why he still acted like that. After all, we had been dating for a couple of months now.

"I don't have any, not that I know of." I answered a few seconds later.

"Good." He said, finally making eye contact. "Do you-uh… Want to-uh… Go out? With me? Maybe?" He bit his lips and looked at me through his eyelashes. He did that when he wanted to convince me to do something. That look always implied something that any other person would consider highly dangerous. That look was my biggest weakness, too.

"You know I can't say no when you look at me like that." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. His face suddenly brightened up like a kid on Christmas, making me laugh. Peter leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I pulled away quickly and ran my hands through his messy hair. "I have to consult with my boyfriend, though. See if he doesn't mind if I go out with someone else."

He pulled away, narrowing his eyes. "Your boyfriend?" He inquired. "And who may that be?" He put his hands inside his pockets and raised himself to his full height.

"Some clown who thinks he's a super hero." I said nonchalantly. "He parades himself around the city wearing a unitard."

"Sounds like a cool guy." Peter said, raising his eyebrows.

"Meh, he's alright I guess." I said with a shrug and Peter laughed. We had started heading towards the cafeteria by then.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was currently in front of my closet, deciding what to wear. I was between a red cashmere sweater with dark skinny jeans or a cream colored blouse that flowed all the way to right bellow my butt with the same pair of jeans. After going out with Peter for a few times, I learned that pants were always the safest choice since a skirt could be quite unpractical when your boyfriend was swinging you from one place to another over the streets of New York.

I bit my lip, trying to decide. I pulled on the jeans and held up both tops in front of me, alternating one another a few times. I finally decided on the cream colored blouse, since it had sequins on it and sparkled with the street lights. I went to my dresser and put on some light make up, nothing too fancy. I always tried to be as natural as possible whenever I was with Peter since he had once commented that he thought girls with heavy makeup looked 'horrible'. His words, not mine.

After I was done, I let my hair down and ran a brush threw it. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Just then, my phone beeped indicating a new text message. I reached for it and saw it was a message from Peter.

_**-On my way. Hope you're ready for the night of your life!**_ I giggled slightly as I re-read the message a couple of times before stuffing the phone deep into my pocket. I grabbed my coat and headed to the door. I had gotten Peter to actually come through the front door like a normal person because I was afraid my mom would get suspicious if he kept coming through my window.

"You look nice." I heard my mom praise from behind the kitchen counter. I stopped in my tracks and went over to where she was. She gave me a warm smile and touched her hand to my cheek. "Are you going out with Peter?" she asked. I almost rolled my eyes at her. To any other person the question would've seemed completely normal, but I knew she had hidden intentions behind that simple inquiry. She had gone into full detective mode with me and Peter. She asked me about him over 20 times a day and even though I knew she was allowed to worry about me and try to protect me, I was getting a little sick of it. It made me feel like she was just waiting for Peter to do something bad so she could say 'I told you so'.

I forced a smile on my face before I answered her question. "Yes, mom; we're going out on a date." I replied. She dropped her hand from my face and busied herself with putting away the clean dishes.

"Where's he taking you?" She asked her back to me.

"He didn't say." I said and instantly regretted my words. My mom knew I hated surprises and couldn't fathom the idea of me blindly accepting an invitation without knowing my destination.

"Since when do you like surprises?" She pressed, facing me this time. My eyebrows pulled together in frustration and I narrowed my eyes at her. What was with her?

"Since Peter made me realize they can be fun sometimes." I answered, making an effort to keep my tone at level. I wasn't in the mood to pick up a fight with my mom tonight.

"Huh." She said, turning back to the dishes. "Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say."

"People change." I put emphasis in the word 'change' so she could pick up the hint. I wanted her to understand that Peter was different now. And I also needed her to understand that I had changed as well.

Just when she was about to say something else, someone knocked on the door. I practically ran to the door, my excitement getting the best of me, and wrenched it open. And there he was, smiling at me through his glasses with his hands inside his pockets. I smiled widely at him and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Hey." He whispered at me as he passed me by. He made his way to the kitchen while I grabbed my coat. "Good evening, Mrs. Stacy." I heard him greet my mom with perfect politeness. I was always amazed at how controlled he was around her, even when he knew she wasn't his biggest fan. I wished I had his self-control sometimes.

I shrugged into my coat, wrapping it securely around me and called out to Peter. "I'm ready!" Both, him and my mom made their way to where I was standing.

"Goodbye, Gwen." My mom said and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Have fun and be home at eleven."

"Okay, bye mom!" I pushed Peter out the door and closed it behind me. Then I pressed on the elevator button and tapped my foot impatiently. I noticed Peter giving me an amused look. "What?"

"Someone's impatient." He stated, raising his eyebrows. I just glared at him and he laughed.

Once we were out the building and hiding safely in an alley close by, Peter held me close by my waist and with a simple flick of his wrist a web shot out and attached itself on the side of another building. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking down at me. I nodded vigorously and held on tight. Next thing I knew, we were swinging in the air at incredible speed, my hair blowing behind me. We smiled at each other, enjoying the moment. I knew Peter liked sharing the experience of flying through the air with me and I happened to love it as well.

After what seemed like hours of swinging, climbing and jumping through the streets of the busy city, we reached our destination. We were at the very top of the Empire state building and the view from that point was just perfect. You could see the whole city from up there.

"This is incredible!" I gasped.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked, shyly from behind me.

I looked at him from over my shoulder and poured all the emotion I could into my next words. "I love it." Peter smiled brightly and went to hug me from behind. I pressed my back against him as we both soaked in the view before us.

Sometime later we were sitting crossed-legged across from each other over a blanket he had produced from his backpack, which he had previously stashed in a corner. He also pulled out a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, cranberry juice and a container with some unknown dessert inside it.

We dug once he had laid everything out nicely, even going all out and placing a tiny vase with a rose inside it as decoration. I smiled at him as he worked, completely blown away by this simple gesture. Well, it wasn't exactly 'simple' 'cause we were at the top of the Empire State building, but in Peter's world it was.

"So what happened before I arrived at your house earlier?" His voice cut through the comfortable silence, taking me by surprise.

"What do you mean?" I said, avoiding his question. Of course he would notice something was bothering me. He always did. But I didn't feel exactly comfortable telling him about my mother's newfound dislike towards him.

He set down hi sandwich and wiped his hands with a napkin. "Well you seemed awfully eager to leave the house and barely even said good bye to your mom." He said. His tone was almost scolding. "I mean, I know you just about die every second we're apart 'cause let's face it: I'm awesome and unbelievably handsome. But still, something was bothering you from before."

I scoffed at his arrogance. "Right you are just _so_ dreamy, I can't even look at you." I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled once. He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting. I sighed and decided I might as well get the topic out of the way. "My mom and I got into an …argument." I guess that wasn't the right word to describe our unpleasant exchange, but it was the best I could come up with.

Peter frowned at me. "An argument?" He inquired. "What about?"

I shifted uneasily. "Well, it wasn't exactly a full-blown argument." I said, deciding on a different choice of words. "But still, it wasn't very pleasant. It wasn't pleasant at all." I took another bite off my sandwich and chewed slowly before speaking again. Peter waited patiently. "It was kind of about you." I murmured quietly.

"About me?" Even though I had said it in a low register, his super abilities allowed him to hear what I had just said clearly.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said. "Ever since we got back together she's been questioning me non-stop about my relationship with you." I glanced at Peter through my bangs, studying his reaction. He looked deep in thought.

After a moment of thinking on his part and worrying on my part, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess that's understandable. Considering what I did to you." He mumbled the last part and hung his head. This is why I tried to avoid the subject in the first place. We were supposed to be having a great time and yet here he was, beating himself up over something I had already forgiven him about.

"Hey." I reached forward and tilted his chin up so he could look at me. "I don't want you to keep beating yourself up about that. I know why you did it and I know you were just trying to do what you thought was best for me. So please, can we drop the subject and go back to our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

A smiled formed on his lips and he nodded vigorously at me. "The sandwiches were a good choice, right?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"The perfect choice." I smiled at him and his own smile grew wider.

"How does it feel to be having dinner with Spider Man at the Empire State building?" He said. I laughed at his choice of words.

"Oh, it feels pretty good." I replied, after sobering up.

Once we were finished, Peter crawled over to me and sat behind me. He put each leg on either side of me and I leaned my back on one of his knees. I sighed happily and closed my eyes for a second and Peter ran his fingers through my hair absentmindedly.

"You look beautiful tonight Gwen." He said in a low voice, just above a whisper. I opened my eyes and we got lost in each other's stare for a long moment.

"Hey, can I see what's in the container now? I'm dying with curiosity" I asked after a moment. Peter chuckled at me heartedly.

"I knew you hadn't forgotten." He said with a smile as he reached for the container and a couple of spoons. We adjusted our position so that we were facing each other. Peter gently took the lid off and revealed something that looked like white frosting with chocolate sprinkles all over it. "Aunt May made this for you. I told her you loved chocolate and she insisted in making dessert for tonight."

"Mmm… What is it?" I asked, tilting my head so I could see what was beneath the frosting. I could make out layers through the translucent material.

"It's called 'chocolate delight'." He said brightly. He grabbed a spoon and dug it into the chocolaty dessert. He then put the spoon close to my lips like he was going to feed me. "Here, wanna try it?"

I chuckled at him. "You know I hate being fed like a toddler." I whined.

"Humor me." He insisted, giving me _the look_. Oh no, not the look! I sighed in defeat and opened my mouth. He gently fed me the 'chocolate delight' and I chewed on it slowly, savoring it.

I felt my eyes widen as I swallowed. "Oh. My. God." I said. "That has got to be the best thing I have ever eaten." Peter smiled triumphantly.

"I'm glad you liked it." He looked like a kind on Christmas day. He was happy I was happy, which made me even happier.

"No, seriously you have to try that Pete." I said seriously. He obeyed and a grabbed a spoonful for himself.

He nodded slowly as he chewed. "It is pretty good." He stated, after he swallowed.

"Pretty good?" I frowned. "It's amazing! And how come you get to feed yourself?"

He chuckled and handed me the spoon. "Here, your turn." I smiled mischievously at him as I grabbed another spoonful and jammed it in his mouth, smearing it all over his lips and chin in the process.

"Hey!" He protested, but I threw myself at him before he could get another word out. I kissed him, savoring the mess I had purposefully made all over his face. I wiped him clean of all the chocolate-y mess with my lips.

"There, all clean." I whispered after I was done. Peter's face was pure surprise as he processed what had just happened. I laughed at his expression, only to be silenced as he covered my mouth with his again. Our lips moved in sync and soon our tongues were battling for dominance. We fell back onto the blanket, me on top, and we made out for what seemed like an eternity until we felt the need to catch some air and broke apart. We were both gasping for air and then fell into a fit of giggles and chuckles.

After a little while, I was curled into Peter's chest looking up at the sky while he played with my hair absentmindedly. I traced random patterns on his chest and sighed happily as we shared a comfortable silence. I looked up at him and he planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Thanks for tonight Pete." I whispered softly.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back and craned my neck to connect my lips to his again. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and we closed our eyes, going into the second make out session of the night.

Peter was right; this had been the night of my life.

**A/N: Sooo here it is! Hope you guys love this chapter! Also, I wanted to thank "THE Fleatles" for actually giving a suggestion for another chapter! I'm not sure when I'll be using your idea, but I eventually will I promise!**

**Please keep sending in reviews with comments, ideas and/or suggestions for future chapters! I really like reading your thoughts and opinions about my stories. It makes me feel good inside.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
